The Pokepals Adventure Team
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: When Hailey becomes a Houndour, she meets two other pokemon when she realizes that she has been changed from a human to a pokemon. Yes I know that the summary sucks. rated T for blood and mild language.


_**This**__** once again isn't any of my expected fan fic's but, this idea has been stuck in my head for a week now. Three new Oc's of mine are here. **_

_**Please R&R**_

* * *

><p>"Chill Hailey," Sam whispered trying not to attract the teacher's attention.<p>

"I can't help it, I just want summer vacation to be here, I want to spend the summer with my Houndoom and Houndour."

"Hailey, Sam, to the front of the class now," Their teacher said looking at them angrily. Hailey and Sam got up from their desks and walked to the front of the class then faced the class. "What was so important that you couldn't wait five minutes for school to be out?"

"I was impatient," Hailey started. "I thought that if I wished for class to be over that I would be able to spend the entire summer vacation with my Houndour and Houndoom, and travel around the country."

"I understand that you girls are friends and all but, if I catch you girls talking again-" The bell rang cutting off the teacher. "Alright class, have a good summer vacation and hope you remember your lessons over the summer, except you two," Hailey and Sam sighed as the others pretty much ran out of the room ready for fun in the sun. "I just want to say I want to see you at the town battle dome tomorrow to see if you will actually remember the lessons I taught."

Hailey looked shocked and looked back at Sam to make sure that she had heard correctly. "You want to battle me?"

"You heard me correctly," Their teacher said confidently. I want you to battle me at noon tomorrow and be sure to bring Trinity and Ragnarok."

"A-a-alright, s-s-sure. I'll be there," Hailey said her voice shaking.

"Alright, see you tomorrow and have a great day and have a great summer," She said. Hailey and Sam turned to the door and started walking toward their lockers. They both only took a few seconds to get what they needed from their lockers and walked out of the school toward Hailey's house. Hailey was visibly shaking with nervousness.

"Hailey you have to calm down."

"I can't Sam, I've never been challenged by any teacher before. I don't know why I didn't just keep my mouth shut for once." Sam noticed that Hailey wasn't on the sidewalk and looked forward to see a car coming toward Hailey, she could see that the driver of the car was on his cell phone and wasn't even paying attention to the road. She turned to Hailey, "Look out Hailey!"

Hailey looked ahead of herself to see the front of the car not even three feet in front of her. She closed her eyes and felt the front of the car smash into her causing her ribs to break at impact. She flew back feeling her clothes shred against the rough asphalt. She came to a stop twenty feet from where the car had hit her. She tried to lift her head but couldn't even move. She could only hear her friend yelling before she lost consciousness.

She woke up in a hospital bed with an I.V. going into her arm and the constant beeping of a machine, she felt a pair of tubes going into her nose helping her breathe. She looked over to see her mother, Trinity and Ragnarok beside her. "Hey guys," she said with a raspy voice causing them all to jump.

"Honey! Are you alright sweetie?" Her mother asked leaning over the side of the bed.

"N-no, I feel like I got hit by a truck." She saw her mother look at Trinity and Ragnarok. "What, why are you looking at them like that?" Hailey asked looking down at her pokemon.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember, what mom?" Hailey asked, her body now feeling the burning pain from the many wounds that she had.

"You -" Her mom started, but was interrupted by a doctor tapping the wall by the curtain.

"May I interrupt?" He asked .

"Of course."

"What's… going on Mom?" Hailey asked.

"I may want to tell her myself ma'am." The doctor said putting a hand on Hailey's mother's shoulder leading her into the waiting room with her Trinity and Ragnarok. Trinity looked back at Hailey then walked back to her side. "Hailey, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been there," She said, her eyes tearing up, some of her tears leaking on to the floor, her head hanging is sorrow.

"Trinity," Hailey said past her teeth.

"Hailey I want you to rest up alright," Trinity nuzzled Hailey's hand. "Sam told me about the match your teacher challenged you to," Trinity said trying to keep her relaxed.

"S-she d-did?" Hailey asked her vision fading slightly.

"Yeah, and Ragnarok and I will take care of the match so you don't have to worry about it."

"Y-y-you guys don't have to worry about the match, c-c-could you guys have Sam tell our teacher that I won't be able to make it?" Hailey said quietly.

"Yeah, I can do that for you. I hope you feel better soon Hailey. All of us do." Trinity said.

*****In the waiting room*****

"I need you to fill out this form ma'am," The doctor said handing her a clipboard with a stack of paper.

"What are these for?" She asked reading the forms as the doctor was talking.

"Her wounds are too great for us or any hospital in the country. She is bleeding internally and the reason for her not having most of her memory is because she has a concussion," The doctor said sadly. "These forms, well, you know what they are for, I'm sorry."

Hailey's mother started crying hugging Trinity and Ragnarok tightly. Ragnarok and Trinity were crying as much as Hailey's mother. "I-I-I…" Hailey's mother started.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but, there is no hope of saving her, the only thing we can do is put her out of her misery and save her from further pain."

Hailey's mother looked at Trinity and Ragnarok. "Could we get a few minutes. They are her pokemon after all, they have a say about what they want."

He nodded and walked to another room across the room.

*****Hailey's room*****

She felt the immense pain of her wounds start to make her fade in and out on consciousness. She started seeing the happiest moments on her life flash before her eyes. From the day she got Trinity as a pup, her first birthday, all of the intense battles they had been through together, her evolving into a Houndoom, her giving birth to Ragnarok's egg, his hatching and his first birthday, and the battle that mother and son had been through. Last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness again was her mother's, Trinity's and Ragnarok's faces. "Mother, Trinity, Ragnarok," Hailey whispered. "I'm glad to have known you all. I hope you all live happy lives," She whispered to herself as she felt her heart slow to a stop.

*****Hailey's mother, Trinity, and Ragnarok*****

"Wh-what do y-you g-guys w-want to do? S-she's y-your trainer after a-all," Hailey's mother asked Trinity and Ragnarok.

Both of them were still crying as she asked them the question. Trinity stopped for a second long enough to answer. "Since there isn't any other choice, I guess we have no choice."

"Ragnarok?"

"We have to, I never liked to see her in pain and if this can make it so she won't feel any pain again, then I say we have to go along with this choice."

Her mother looked at them with a curious gaze. "So if that is the case, then what do you two want to do after- well- you know?"

"Well, I know that she would want us to be free or be with her closest friend," Ragnarok said looking at his feet tears escaping his eyes. "I think the best thing for us to do is to go back to the wild for a few years, then maybe-" His voice choked up and he fell to the floor crying. Hailey's mother looked at the form and to her deepest regret, signed the dotted line. _"Hailey, I'm sorry,"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for making the first chapter sad but, this is the way I figured it happens. I guess, nothing else to say but, I don't own Pokemon Pikemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo.<em>**


End file.
